The Muggle School
by muggleandproud
Summary: It’s Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he’s very excited to get back to the school.But Dumbledore tells them that the Dark Lord had risen again and they need to be away from Hogwarts.Only answer is muggle school.
1. Only a Visit

> > **Disclaimer:** I own any Harry Potter characters. tear I wish I did though...lol I'm gay!  
  
**Summary:** It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he's very excited to get back to the school. But Dumbledore tells them that the Dark Lord had risen again and they need to be away from Hogwarts. So the children have to be scattered around different muggle schools in order to be safe. The teachers also have their own responsibilities, which means they can't teach any magic at the time, so all the children will have to learn school as muggles. **Please note that this plot was made before OOTP came out but I decided to include Luna Lovegood in this and take some stuff from the book.  
**  
**Muggle School  
  
Chapter One: Only a Visit  
  
**"I can't believe we're going back!" Harry Potter exclaimed as he and his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger settled themselves in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry Potter is a fifteen year old young boy with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes that were covered by his round glasses. He stood 5'7 and was fairly built because of Quidditch. He was seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was very good at it.  
  
One of his best friends Hermione Granger had bush brown hair with chocolate coloured eyes. She stood 5'5 and was a muggleborn. She was very intelligent and loved to read.  
  
His other best friend Ronald Weasley, although he preferred being called Ron, had flaming red hair and blue eyes. He stood 5'9 towering over Harry and Hermione. He had five other brothers and a younger sister; they all had the same flaming red hair as him.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder who got to be Prefect," Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Oh don't worry 'Mione just because you didn't get it doesn't mean you have to be all sour," Ron said laughing at the fact that Hermione hadn't gotten Prefect.  
  
"It's not funny Ron," she snapped making him stop automatically.  
  
"Well I guess Dumbledore didn't think you were right for the job," Harry said choosing his words carefully trying to keep Hermione calm. If she blows her top he was worried that he and Ron might not be able to copy her notes for their History class with Professor Bins.  
  
"But, but why? I'm just right for the bloody job," she wined.  
  
"Maybe you should ask him once we get there," Ron said brightly trying hard to change the subject.  
  
"That's a great idea Ron. Thanks," she said suddenly changing her mood.  
  
"Girls and their mood swings," he whispered to Harry who was sitting beside him as Hermione took out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Tell me about it," he chuckled quietly.  
  
"Something funny?" she asked completely out of their conversation.  
  
"No," they said in unison.  
  
"Okay," she said brightly as she started to read.  
  
"Honestly 'Mione, how many times had you read that book?" Ron asked.  
  
"Once a year," she said happily.  
  
"Why? Don't you memorize it already?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Well yes but I still enjoy it. So now if you please stop talking I would like to read," she said in a sweet tone and started to read.  
  
"Mental that one," Ron whispered to Harry that she heard but ignored.  
  
Harry and Ron chatted happily about the upcoming events in Hogwarts. Then the subject Quidditch came and Ron said, "I think I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team this year. You know since Oliver is gone and I've been practicing with Ginny over the summer."  
  
Oliver Wood was their old keeper and Quidditch captain. Oliver graduated last year and Angelina Johnson took the captain's place.  
  
"That would be really good, Ron. I think you should definitely try it," Harry said as they came to a stop.  
  
"Are we here already?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Yup. Let's go," Ron said as they headed out.  
  
Once they were out they rid the carriages and went into the Great Hall. After the sorting ceremony had ended Professor Dumbledore stood up and began his welcoming speech. "Welcome to our new students. We hope you enjoy you're short time here at Hogwarts until after the feast, where we will inform you all of the new events that we will be doing." With that he clapped his hands as food started to appear.  
  
Students were mumbling about the sudden change of the welcoming speech of their Headmaster. First years were confused and kept repeating 'short time here?' to their friends or older brothers and sisters.  
  
"Events that will be happening?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"What do recon that means?" Harry asked as they started to eat.  
  
"I dunno. Just wait until Dumbledore tells us," Ron said as he stuffed mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Alright I guess," Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey, how come I can't see anyone with the Prefects badge?" Hermione asked as she stretched her neck up to get a better look.  
  
"Maybe they're in the loo or something," Ron laughed.  
  
"I'm serious Ron. There's no one," she said as she, too, began to eat.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the events that are taking place," Harry said looking over at the staff's table.  
  
"That's probably it Harry! Maybe that's it!" she said happily.  
  
"Hey, do you think this will affect Quidditch?" Harry asked Ron worriedly.  
  
"I hope not," he said outraged.  
  
When everyone finished eating Dumbledore clapped his hands as all the food disappeared. He stood up and cleared his throat for all the children's attention.  
  
"Now that I have all of your attention, I would like to tell you that there will be a slight change in this year. As some of you may know, the Dark Lord had risen once again and it was said that Hogwarts is in grave danger. I have asked the Ministry to do something about this problem but they could do nothing," He stopped as all the students started to whisper to each other. Once again he cleared his throat and they stopped.  
  
"So in order to keep all of our students safe, the Ministry had decided to separate them into different muggle schools," he stopped as the Slytherin table wined. "You will also have to take all muggle courses because the teachers and I will be doing something about the Dark Lord as well," he continued ignoring the Slytherins and the other tables again. "There are different houses where we have asked parents to stay with a couple of students and they agreed without hesitation. You will see each student, which other students they will be with and which home they will live in, they are on your beds in your dorms. The train will be arriving tomorrow for your pick up," He finished as they students started to leave the Grate Hall.  
  
"Harry you were right!" Hermione exclaimed as the three of them walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Yeah, so 'Mione maybe you were supposed to be the prefect," Ron said happily.  
  
"Yeah maybe I was. But I still can't believe we're going to a muggle school," she said.  
  
"You should be happy, Granger," a voice behind them said. They all spun around to see who it was and saw Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin boy with a pale complexion and white blond hair. He stood 5'7 and was the Slytherin seeker.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione spat.  
  
"Aren't you happy you'll be with your kind, Granger?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said angrily.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Weasley?" he grinned.  
  
"Ron let's go," Hermione said as she pulled him away.  
  
"Scared Weasley? You have to get your girlfriend to get you out of things!" he yelled after them.  
  
"Get a life you ferret!" Harry yelled behind him, making some Ravenclaw girls giggle behind him.  
  
When they got to the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione said, "Get your letters I want to see if we're going to the same school," she said as she ran up the spiral staircase to get hers.  
  
When they returned they sat in front of the fire place and opened their letters. Hermione read hers out loud:  
  
_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,  
  
I am proud to inform you that you will be staying at your own home this year with the following students:  
  
Name: Harry Potter Age: fifteen years old House: Gryffindor  
  
Name: Ronald Weasley Age: fifteen years old House: Gryffindor  
  
Name: Draco Malfoy Age: fifteen years old House: Slytherin  
  
Name: Pansy Parkingston Age: fifteen years old House: Slytherin  
  
Name: Ginny Weasley Age: fourteen years old House: Gryffindor  
  
Name: Luna Lovegood Age: fourteen years old House: Ravenclaw  
  
We thank you and your parents. I would also want you to know that I have gone to your home and enlargened some rooms, incase you are concerned where you are to put your guests. You will see that I have provided your parents with everything needed for a successful year in Smeltings Secondary School.  
  
And I would like to tell you just incase you were worried that you were supposed to be a Prefect this year but since we will not have school at Hogwarts this year, there is no need for you to worry.  
  
Good luck!  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore  
_  
When she finished the letter and happily said, "I was supposed to be prefect!"  
  
"Good, I guess," Ron said as he and Harry read their letters, which was almost the same as Hermione's. Just then Harry remembered.  
  
"'Mione do you live near Smeltings?" he asked.  
  
"Well kind of but not really," she replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as his anger started to rise a little bit.  
  
"Why Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Because my aunt's and uncle's house is a bit near there," he managed to reply and keep his anger inside. _'Why didn't she tell me? I could have visited her instead of being all cooped up in the Dursleys. But wait they probably would never let me go anyways...'_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Well it wouldn't really matter, I usually go France in the summer," she said as she folded her letter and shoved it into her pocket.  
  
"Oh right," he smiled, his anger disappearing.  
  
"Hey, so does that mean that your cousin goes to that school?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed sadly.  
  
"You know what that means right?" he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"No, what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Well we can threaten him and stuff," he said happily.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said his mood suddenly brightening.  
  
"Ron, Harry, you can't do that," Hermione said as she scowled at them.  
  
"Yes we can. Remember what he does to Harry?" Ron said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"But it still doesn't matter," she said.  
  
"Whatever 'Mione, I'm going to bed. Long day ahead of us tomorrow, g'night," Ron said as he headed up the boys dormitory.  
  
"Yeah I think I'll go to bed too, g'night," Harry said as he followed.  
  
"Night," she said as the both of them went up their dormitories.  
  
A/n: Hey it kinda sucks because I didn't want to put too much...well I hope you review! THANKS!!!


	2. At the Grangers

> ****
>
>> **Disclaimer:** I own any Harry Potter characters. tear I wish I did though...lol I'm gay!  
  
**Summary:** It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he's very excited to get back to the school. But Dumbledore tells them that the Dark Lord had risen again and they need to be away from Hogwarts. So the children have to be scattered around different muggle schools in order to be safe. The teachers also have their own responsibilities, which means they can't teach any magic at the time, so all the children will have to learn school as muggles. **Please note that this plot was made before OOTP came out but I decided to include Luna Lovegood in this and take some stuff from the book.  
**  
**Muggle School  
  
Chapter Two: At the Grangers**  
  
Once breakfast in the Great Hall was over, students and teachers bid their good byes and Dumbledore said, "On the train I strongly recommend that you stay near each other so no one will be lost. Follow the parents and please try to be on your best behavior. Good luck to you all and we hope you enjoy this experience." With that everyone headed for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Stay in the same house as Malfoy, that's going to be a nightmare," Ron scowled as they reached an empty compartment with Luna and Ginny. Draco and Pansy sat in a compartment next to theirs.  
  
"Oh I don't think it will be that bad," Luna said in her dreamy voice.  
  
"Not that bad? 'Mione this guy's going to be living at your house, what do you think?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Ron, honestly, just forget it," she mumbled from behind her book.  
  
Ron was about to say something when the compartment door slid open. In front of it was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkingston. "Move over, we're coming in," he said as he and Pansy brought their things in.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked angrily, knowing that he would run his mouth the whole train ride.  
  
"Because, we got kicked out of our by some bloody seventh years," Pansy shrieked angrily.  
  
"Fine," they said as they moved so Draco and Pansy could squeeze in.  
  
"So, any of you know what muggle school's like?" Draco asked, looking interested.  
  
"I thought you didn't like muggles, Malfoy," Ron spat.  
  
"Well, if it's easy then it'll be fun, since we get out of doing our O.W.Ls," he said.  
  
"Well we get exams and stuff there, that's all," Hermione mumbled behind her book again.  
  
"Are they hard?" he asked.  
  
"Malfoy, just because I'm a muggle-born doesn't mean I know everything," she snapped as she closed the book.  
  
"I was just asking, Granger, no need to get all hiked up about it," he said as he remained quiet. Malfoy didn't seem like he was going to be an annoying git this year. Maybe it was because Harry called him a ferret or that he just wanted to get along.  
  
"Do you guys know what happens around a muggle school?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well I think we get four classes and a time for lunch," Hermione replied.  
  
"Do we wear uniforms?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said joining in the conversation.  
  
"Do you guys think the teachers there a nice?" Ron asked.  
  
"They better be," Draco mumbled.  
  
"I've always wanted to go to a muggle school," Luna said as she looked out the window.  
  
They talked for a while about what would take place in a muggle school, even Draco and Pansy in the conversation, and Ron not wining that he had to live with two Slytherins. When they heard a whistle blow they all stood up and saw they were there. The picked up their things and headed out the door.  
  
When Hermione spotted her father she ran to him and gave him a hug. "Alright guys the van's outside, let's get going," Mr. Granger smiled as he lead the way.  
  
"What the hell's a van?" Draco asked quietly making Mr. Granger laugh as he heard this.  
  
When they got outside they saw a dark blue van, with eight seats in it and jumped in. "So this is a van, huh," Draco said as Mr. Granger started the car.  
  
When they arrived at the house, it looked small, but once inside, Hermione knew that Dumbledore had definitely enlarged it. The small kitchen was now huge, the Living room was enormous, and the hall way was wider.  
  
"Alright you guys can put your things upstairs while we get dinner ready," Mr. Granger said as he joined his wife in the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, how do they know which room they're in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't worry, their names are on the door. Oh, and Hermione, dear, you'll have to share rooms with Pansy," he said as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"So, Granger, is your room nice?" Pansy asked with a laugh.  
  
"I think it is, but I don't know abut your taste, Parkingston," Hermione said in a sweet voice. She honestly wanted to get along with them because, they were after all in her house and she didn't want anything bad to happen in front of her parents, since they were muggles.  
  
"Well, I'll just see if it is," she said in a kinder voice.  
  
When they were in the hallway, upstairs, they saw three doors. One was Mr. and Mrs. Granger's room that was on the end of the hallway. There were one door on each side of the hallway, one of them had a label that said, Harry, Ronald, Draco. On the other door, it had a label that said, Ginny, Luna.  
  
They proceeded in their rooms and then looked at each others rooms, after putting their trunks in. In Harry, Ron's and Draco's room, there were three beds, two with red and gold bed covers and pillows, and one with green and silver. The walls were a dark green and golden border.  
  
In Ginny's and Luna's room, there were two beds, one with red and gold bed covers and pillows, and the other with blue and silver. Their walls were a light blue with a golden border. Their room was a bit smaller than Harry's, Ron's and Draco's room, since there were only two of them.  
  
After they looked at each others rooms Hermione realized that hers and Pansy's things were still in the hallway. "Granger, where is our room?" Pansy asked looking worried, since there were only three rooms that she could see.  
  
"Oh, right, come on," she said as she and Pansy went to pick there things up.  
  
"Are you sure you even have a room because all I see is three rooms around here, except for the loos.  
  
"Honestly, Parkingston, just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there," Hermione said she pushed a wall on the other end of the hallway, across her parents room, and reviled stairs going up.  
  
"You guys have three floors?" Luna asked in awe, as they all proceeded up the stairs.  
  
"It's the attic," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh," Luna said as they finally stood in front of a door.  
  
Hermione opened the door and entered. She put her things down and said, "Ummm, Parkingston, your bed is over there." She pointed on the other side of the room, as Pansy and the others looked around the room in awe.  
  
Hermione's room was bigger than Harry's, Ron's, and Draco's room, considering it was an attic. Her walls were a dark red with a black ceiling. Her bed had red and black bed covers and pillows. There were three bookshelves along the walls, full of books and posters on the other side. She had a sterio on the end of her bed and two piled of CDs on the floor. Her room was simple but nice. On Pansy's side there were there was a bed that looked just like Draco's and it was across from Hermione's bed.  
  
"Come on you guys let's have some lunch," Mrs. Granger bellowed up the attic stairs. Pansy and Hermione put their things down as they all ran down the stairs. In the kitchen Hermione found that there was a new table because her old one only had three seats. Once they were all settled the phone rang making Pansy shoot up from her seat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"I've heard about these, they let out a noise when there's fire!" she shrieked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, that's just a telephone," Hermione said as she walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Telephone?" Pansy asked.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked stubbornly.  
  
"It's when you talk to people," Ron said proudly. "I've used one once but Harry's uncle hang up on me because I was screaming," he laughed.  
  
"Oh," the two Slytherins said, still confused.  
  
After dinner they all unpacked. After putting their things away Mrs. Granger told them to meet her in the attic. Once they were all in the attic, they sat in a circle because Mrs. Granger brought in a bag full of their school things.  
  
"Now you all know that your first day of school starts tomorrow. I have brought different things here that you will be needing, including your timetables," she said as she took out pens.  
  
"What are those?" Ginny asked. All their faces were confused, except Hermione's and Harry's.  
  
"These are pens. You use them to write," she explained as she took out a piece of paper and wrote with it. They were all impressed on how the 'pen' worked. "There are different colours that pens come in. But your Headmaster has told me that the school prefers blue, black, and red," she said as she wrote with each of them making Pansy shriek with excitement.  
  
She handed each of them a pack of pens with four black pens, four blue pens, and four red pens in them. "Now this is a pencil....." Mrs. Granger explained the different types of school supplies to them and how they are to be used. She then handed out their uniforms and went to bed.  
  
**A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was kind of busy. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Thanks!  
**  
**Nicoletta:** thanks for reviewing and also thanks for being my first reviewer!  
  
**hoshi-tachi:** LOL 'pig-boy' I like that! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Hola-Amigo:** thanks and there, lol, I continued.  
  
**Phoenix20043:** there I got chapter two done! Lol thanks=)


End file.
